


Family Matters

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Dead People, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After everything that had happened, it takes the now family of five quite some time to get used to being around each other.Or: Charles, Lydia, and Delia each have a moment with Adam and with Barbara.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Adam Maitland, Charles Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 12





	Family Matters

“Hey, Uh, Charles?” piped up a voice from the doorway of his office. He turned his head and caught sight of Barbara standing there and looking at him.

“Barbara? Is something wrong?”

“Nono,” the ghost replied with a slight laugh. “It must be weird.”

“What must be weird?” Charles asked, a little confused.

“Living with ghosts like Adam and I.”

“There’s nothing weird with that,” replied Charles. “I mean it’s unheard of for living people to actually be co-living with the ghosts that also happen to live in their house. People can live with ghosts in their houses but not in a living together sort of way.”

“So it’s not weird? Like, at all?”

“Not at all.” Charles laughed.

* * *

Adam floated into Charles’ office, looking a little nervous. The living male caught sight of him and politely smiled, something that the male ghost returned.

“Did you need something, Adam?” asked Charles.

“Yes, actually. Could you come upstairs and look at the model I recently started working on. I feel like it’s missing something but I’m not sure what.” Adam nervously looked to the side.

“Can’t you just ask Barbara to help you figure out what’s missing from your model, Adam.”

“She’s busy helping Delia with something.”

“I see.”

Charles left his office and followed Adam upstairs to the attic of the house.

The attic was the only area of the house that Charles knew that he had never seen before. He was so busy with having moved with Lydia and Delia that he didn’t have time to actually explore the house. That and the whole entire dealio with Betelgeuse. Charles was still getting over that and he knew the other four residents of the house were too.

“What was it you feel like is missing from your model, Adam?” Charles asked as the two males ascended up the stairs to the attic of the house.

“I’d rather wait for you to find out when you see the model and the attic for yourself,” Adam replied.

“Ah. Okay then.”

Adam pushed open the door to the attic and he and Charles headed inside. Charles looked around at the attic, noting and commenting about how neat and tidy it actually looked. The attic at his old house was a mess, nothing like how this attic looked.

“The model is over here, Charles,” Adam said, pointing at a table in the corner of the attic with very little on it. “It’s not finished yet but when it is, it’s going to be a model of the whole town. The only thing missing is reference photos. It’s a shame I can’t go out and take pictures of the town.”

“You’re missing reference photos?” Charles asked and Adam nodded. “Well,” Charles said with a smile, “I’m sure Lydia would be more than happy to go out and take pictures of the town for you to reference. I know how much she loves taking pictures.”

“She’d really do that for me?” Adam sported a smile on his face.

“Yep,” replied Charles.

“I’m going to go ask her right now,” Adam said, teleporting himself out of the attic and leaving Charles on his own to continue looking around the attic.

* * *

Delia had been asked to help Barbara out in the kitchen. For what, she wasn’t quite sure. All Barbara said was something about food, which made Delia confused. She knew ghosts didn’t have to eat anymore so why would Barbara need Delia’s help with food of all things?

Delia entered the kitchen to find Barbara standing over by the stove. She was stirring some food in a pan when she turned and noticed Delia standing there. At that, she stopped stirring and teleported herself in front of Delia.

“What did you need my help with, Barbara?”

“Well,” the female ghost said. “I was going to measure the temperature of this soup I’m making for dinner when I realized I was a ghost and I couldn’t really feel the temperature myself so could you help me with that?”

Delia just frowned. “Uh...I don’t think you need to check the temperature of soup, Barbara.”

“I...you don’t?”

“No,” Delia said with a laugh. “Now, I have to go sort through my crystals.”

“Didn’t you like do that earlier today?”

“I did but it doesn’t mean I can’t do it again.” With that, Delia went back upstairs to sort through her crystals for the second time that day.

* * *

“That’s a great start to your model of the town, Adam,” Delia commented, gazing down at the 96 percent unfinished model of Adam’s. The male ghost had allowed Delia a chance to look around the attic and the Life Coach went up with him to the attic.

“Thank you, Delia,” Adam said, “Lydia’s been super helpful with all the reference photos she’s been taking for me.” He pointed to a miniature version of the local church and then at a reference photo of the real life church.”

Delia looked down at the miniature church before looking back towards Adam. “I’d like to take another look at it when it’s fully finished.”

“You can if you want,” responded Adam. “I was thinking the five of us could spend some time together in the attic when it’s fully finished. At most, it’ll be finished in a month’s time.”

“I can’t wait to see it fully finished!” Delia shouted as she turned and left the attic.

* * *

Barbara had decided to show Lydia some of her old childhood photos, the two females sitting together in the living room. Lydia had a photo album open in her lap and her attention was focused onto Barbara.

“Can you explain to me what you’re doing in this here picture, Barb?” Lydia asked, pointing to a picture of Barbara in her high school years.

“That’s me as a high school cheerleader, Lydia,” Barbara explained. “The team and I had just won our first regional title at a local competition and we were just so excited we had to have a party.”

Lydia’s Brown eyes were widened with interest. “You were a cheerleader in high school?”

“Yep.”

“Were you the captain?” Lydia asked.

“Oh heavens no, I was the co-captain though,” Barbara said with a laugh.

“That still makes you a captain!” Lydia sing-songed as she left the left the living room.

“Yeah, I guess it does. Hey, Lydia? Where are you going?”

“To the attic!” Lydia shouted. “Adam needs my help with something.”

* * *

“Hey, Lydia, could you go and get me more reference photos?” Adam asked as he continued working on his model.

“Sure,” Lydia said, “what did you need reference photos of this time?”

“The library,” Adam replied. “I need pictures of the front, the back, and the sides.”

“As you do for every set of reference photos you ask me to get,” Lydia deadpanned.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Lydia said as quickly as she possibly could, dashing out of the attic to get the reference photos for Adam.


End file.
